


Pumps! (Dance on Squalo's Back)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, High Heels, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, because somehow all my Chrome & Xanxus fics seem to be about that, they just love heels okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Squalo threw his hands up in the air. ‘’I had PLANS for this evening! But no, now I have to fly all the way to Japan to fuck pretty boy up over you fucking his subordinate! GOD, you’re such a basic bitch!’’





	Pumps! (Dance on Squalo's Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

‘‘You’re out of your mind,’‘ Xanxus said.

‘‘I heard you, alright? There’s no hiding it anymore. You and Dokuro are doing the dirty. I’m writing a fucking complaint to baby boss right now, and then I’ll crash his party to yell at him at keeping his guardian’s thirst in check before it even arrives. Goddamn it, where did my coat go? LUSSURIA, you better not have stolen it again!’‘ Squalo hopped through the hall, attempting to pull his boot on. ‘’You’re a real fucking shitty boss, y’know? Here I was, expecting to find you, I don’t know, doing something fun like throwing whiskey at Bel's head, but nooooooooooooooo. You just had to go ‘I’ll give it to you,’ and ‘don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll be there soon’ over the phone at _Dokuro of all people_!’’ 

Squalo threw his hands up in the air. ‘’I had PLANS for this evening! But no, now I have to fly all the way to Japan to fuck pretty boy up over you fucking his subordinate! GOD, you’re such a basic bitch!’’ 

Xanxus raised his eyebrow. ‘’…Good to know, I’ll call my boyfriend to let him know you’ll be gone tonight.’’ 

‘‘NO FLYING DOKURO HERE, YOU HEAR ME- Wait. Boyfriend?’‘ 

Xanxus grinned like the shark Squalo had been named for, with entirely too many teeth, and eerie lighting besides. ‘’Take the heels I promised Dokuro with you, while you visit Japan!’’ And shoved a large, pink box into Squalo’s arms.

‘‘VOI!’‘ 

(Squalo was so infuriated that he actually ended up going to Japan to yell at baby boss anyway because he needed some way to blow off steam. Screaming at people higher in the chain of command than you was strangely relaxing

And yes, he brought the pumps with him, because not even HE can disappoint Dokuro- it’d be like kicking a really deadly puppy who would totally take revenge by rabid illusions of his worst nightmares!

He didn't get paid enough for this shit)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: ''Heroic sacrifice, Accidental Eavesdropping and Chrome & Xanxus''


End file.
